


Amaranthine ✿ | Ryden

by gleek_runner



Series: Frosts' guide to the multiverse [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A tweet gave me the idea, Alternate Universe - Magic, April makes a cameo and she's in pain, F/M, Hey, I didn't delete it after all, Just like in Class, M/M, More characters to be add as the story progresses, Past Sarah Orzechowski/Brendon Urie, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel, Will probably delete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: am·a·ran·thine  (ăm′ə-răn′thĭn, -thīn′)adjective1. of or like the amaranth.2. undying; everlasting.3. of purplish red color.OrIn 2008,Brendon loves Ryan.In 2017,he doesn't.





	1. Coming soon

_Have you ever thought that if one thing hadn’t happened, a whole set of things never would’ve either? Like dominoes; a single event kicked off an unstoppable series of changes that gained momentum and spun out of control, and nothing was ever the same again. Don’t ever doubt that a mere second can change your life forever._

_-Uknown_

 

_Here's the thing;Life is like dominoes,make one wrong move and everything falls apart._

_A pretty flawed way of working,isn't it?_

_Here's another thing;We know one thing and that's that we know nothing.There is this common and false belief that knowledge is power._

_However,ignorance is true power and almighty armor._

_Knowledge just causes trouble._

_This makes many people stop and think,questions filling their minds,for humans have always been curious creatures.They tend to take things too far-perhaps because living with no purpose seems way too hard._

_Are you confused yet?_

_Scratching your head?_

_If not,then you're a foe.Not neccesarily lying to me but lying to all the others regarding your true nature.For only a God can really know the truth._

_Even so,this isn't supposed to be a religious awakening but rather a simple row of dominoes.Trying to bother both you and myself with the entire row,itself,I shall only focus on one specific event._

_Ten domino tiles._

_Five destinies that collide._

_Two are in love._

_The one doesn't know._

_It only takes one wrong move for the one domino to fall and this concept to go down with it._

_You may ask,"How do I know?"_

_You may wonder,"Who am I?"_

_And the answer to your wonders and questions I have,but I'm doubtable whether I should tell you the truth or not._

_Perhaps I should not._

_So take this as your only lead;_

 

_For I am the narrator and this is just the prologue._

 

__  


 

 

 


	2. The theory of everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n And my wonderful confusing writing continues!Be patient for one chapter please :-)

Perspective is everything.

Information is vital.

You do not believe me,do you?

Let me just give you an example;

Someone makes a plan.The plan is slaughtery.A small group of good people,noble people,meets with a rather enormous majority of people with not so good agendas.

Once this meeting is over,the bad people will concquer the world and kill everyone.

So what does that _someone_ do?

Slaughters everyone at the meeting where they least expect it.The directions are clear;No one is left alive.

People die but that _someone_ believes they made the right call because millions are saved.

Days later,the world is doomed because of a girl who lost her entire family,people who sacrifised themselves without knowing,and now craves revenge.

Who is to blame?

A girl who lost everything?

Or someone who just wanted to save everyone?

In conclusion;In order to evaluate a situation,you need to have every information you can.

Yes,this is a story about a broken man.

But before I get to that,I need to help you understand other parts of this domino-we call life.

It all starts with the beginning of humanity.A time when supernatutal was among humans.A time when there was no hate.

Why?

Well because there were no more than one hundred humans.But there were still enough to destroy everything around them.

"Humans are destructive creatures from nature.They destroy to built,they destroy to keep and they destroy what they love"the creator whispered softly in the air.They weren't like any human had imagined.

For starters,they were actually a she. If this makes any sense,after all she was a spirit with no actual gender,but the creator felt like a she.

So a she,she was.

"Why are they still around,then?"

"Because humans are also lovable"

"And?"

"And Gods are selfish"

She was every season.Her skin was kissed by summer but her hair were tangled up with flowers.Her eyes were as cold as winter and her smiled remind you of autumn.

Everyone picture God in a male old form with white beard,looking upon humanity sternly.

She isn't like that.

She is power and grace.

Is she the first domino of our story?Why not,exactly.She does play an important part,though.

"Geia"a voice made the pair turn around.The other Goddess _was_ different,fair complexion with light brown hair matching the women of the era.

"I suppose,there's a problem"

"It's Amaranthus"the mistress of animals stated letting her hair fall back"Poseidon has kill--"

"I would advice you to watch the terms you use"the creator cut her off glancing at the small child beside her.How the creator,a being no meant for reproduction,had two children is a story for another time.The important thing is that she had-one was not biologically hers,though.

"He drowned my love"

"Your love insulted a God"

"He wasn't thinking straight"the Goddess continued"please come with me"

The creator nodded with her child's hand in her own and followed Artemis.The young child glanced at his new found mother. Amaranthus' dead body was washed away at the shore.According the the Goddess,a tidal wave had drowned him.

"Your love was selfish like all the other humans and he now paid the price.There's nothing I can do"

"No,please,I'll do anything"

"There's nothing you can offer.I'm not strong enough to--"

"You are if not much time has passed"the child announced.He didn't explain how he had known.He didn't add that Geia tried to save his own parents from death but arrived too early.

He just let the first domino fall.

"Some humans do not deserve a second chance"Geia announced to both Artemis and the kid.

"Then let him face the consequences"the child continued looking at the dead body"just not like this"

The creator let a smile of pride escape her lips"You'll be a fair leader one day"she told him before kneeling next to the body.

"Will you bring him back?"

"Yes"she breathed letting small sparks come out from her hands"Just not in the way you wanted"

_Greek mythology says that Amaranthus' soul was turned into a flower.Thus,amaranth,Artemis' sacred plant._

.

The first domino fell a long time ago.

Many small followed.

And it all led to this.

"These are many papers"

"The downside of being rich"Brendon mumbled as he handed Spencer a beer"When you get a divorce,there are many things you need to separate"

"Has Sarah called you?"

"Nope,she hasn't been active on social media either."Brendon replied bitterly.Maybe it was for the best that she didn't post anything.The last thing he wanted was for the fans to find out like this.

Brendon and Sarah Urie,the perfect couple that had the most nasty divorce.

Why?Well that,Brendon didn't know.

Despite to what many would assume.Brendon did not,in fact,cheat.Not that Sarah did either.There was no cheating involved.

There was just a simple phrase.

_"You are not the same person you were."_

To what Brendon wanted to reply with a "you mean,broken?" or perhaps "too young to know any better".Instead he just shrugged and claimed that he was happy with who he had become.

Why wouldn't he?

The band was taking off,he was known to everyone and everywhere.The dreams he had when Panic! At the disco first started had come true.

"I haven't asked you how you're dealing with it."Spencer admitted taking a sip of his beer"I'm honestly afraid that you'll eventually explode."

"Explode?Really,man?"

"Despite what you keep telling me,Bren"Spencer began"you do have feelings somewhere inside"

"My heart is empty,remember?"

He did remember.

How could he ever forget that night?

"Yes but your forehead has been growing lately"he joked making the other man flip him off."I'm going to check on Linda,be back in a while"

"Yeah,yeah do your job"

Spencer smiled and left Brendon alone with his thoughts.The brown haired man stared at the papers in front of him.How had it come out that fast?

How did everyone manage to leave him that fast?

Now it was Sarah,but a while ago it was Dallon and even Spencer-though it wasn't him trying to escape Brendon rather his addiction-had abandoned him.

When did this start?

_Oh well imagine_

His phone rang-because of course Brendon would put his own song as his ringtone-clearing his thoughts.This was who started. Ryan fucking Ross.

"Hello?"

_"Brendon?It's Sarah"_

.

Meanwhile another piece of domino had fallen.In a place further than any other,somewhere so high you can not possibly imagine,a special kind of people were working.

"Cliffhanger?Last update was back in 2016?"Manny,the kid from earlier on who was now a grown man,questioned."Humans and their inability to update fanfiction."

"Manny"

"Holy hell"the man shout being frightened by the boy coming inside his office.Well not his,it was his olders brother but now that he and Geia were having some _'Life or death'_ dilemmas,Manny had the world's faith in his hands."There's a brown thing over there called door,learn how to use it!"

"This"the boy continued ignoring Manny's protests and handed him a crystal ball that changed to red every second passing"keeps getting red"

"So?"

"This is the wish measure"

"You lost me"

"It's supposed to be turning red when a human's wish comes true"the black haired boy explained.

"Oh well isn't this my job?I hear prayers and make people's wishes come true?"

"Specific wishes,idiot!"he yelled before taking a deep breath to calm down.James was too smart for such a job and according to him,Manny was too _in his own world_ to have such a serious one."If a kid has cancer or something like that"

"Oh well this would be good to have known."

.

_"I saw your reply to a tweet"_

"Stalker much?"

 _"You acted as if your younger self would be proud of who you are now"_ Sarah continued ignoring Brendon's comments _"I'm sure he would care more about you being alone than just casually wonder 'where are the other dudes?'"_

"You called to tell me what my younger self would think of me?Are you serious,Sarah?"Brendon was mad.Correction;Brendon was furious.How dared she act like she knew him.

She didn't.

No one did.

He wouldn't let anyone know.

_"No,it just reminded me how we got here"_

"With the start of panic?"

 _"No,with you changing.Your transformation to this actor who acts as if all these years were nothing and only puts up a show because he was hurt."_ Sarah laughed at the end as if his behavior was utterly pathetic.Brendon wanted to say something about how she didn't understand.How she would never understand how hurt he had been _."Sometimes I wish you understood how much you've changed"_

"I have not"Brendon stated"maybe you have."

 _"Maybe."_ she whispered _"Goodbye Brendon"_

"Goodbye"

.

"Did I screw things up?"

"Hopefully not!"James spat back and handed Manny a list to read.If something bad happened,he knew that Sun would blame him.

Because yeah Manny screwed things up all the time but someone else always took the blame.

"Okay"he started as they both looked at the wishes granted from the morning.Most things were harmless which made James feel calmer.

"See?I helped a girl get her degree!Isn't it great?"

"Whatever"James mumbled and let Mamny continue reading the list.He walked closer to the God's office and wondered how could Gods be so irresponsible.

Humans were supposed to be flawed but compared to Manny,James was perfect.

"Is it bad that I made a guy named Donald president of the United States?"

"Not really"

"Oh okay!"Manny exclaimed happily as James chuckled.If a presidency was the worst thing Manny had done,things couldn't be really bad.

"From what I see"James continued"Ellie no longer has writer's block,some guy named Dan came out and was completely supported,Beth's pregnant,there was a time travel"James stopped himself and almost dropped the list."Oh my God"

"I know"

"We're screwed"

"I can't believe Beth's pregnant!Her mother will kill me!"

"What?No!I was talking about the time travel!"James explained and smacked his head"This messes up the timelines!"

"Eh,just sent the Mesos to fix it"

"They can't"

"Why not?"

"Because apparentely his sister's pregnant!"James shout in frusturation.They were going to either killed or Geia would murder them both."What are we going to do?"

"Oh how bad can it be!"


	3. I.

"I thought you didn't drink anymore."

"I don't"Spencer stated taking a sip another sip from his beer.He kindly smiled to the bartender before paying her and turned to face Brendon"but today is an exception."

"Spencer James Smith"Brendon replied acting slightly offended"just because I got divorce,it doesn't mean I will sleep with you."

Spencer just laughed at his reaction and pulled of an _at-least-I-tried_ face.Brendon laughed too and continued drinking.In a way,Spencer was right for wanting to make Brendon forget.

Forget everything and everyone who hurt him.

After all,it wouldn't be the first time.

If Spencer had a dime for everytime he had to comfort Brendon after being abandoned,he would be rich.This was also one of the reasons why Brendon loved him so much.Every person in his life came and went but Spencer was the only one who had stayed until the bitter end.

"Bren"

"Yes?"

"It won't be like Ryan."Spencer just whispered.Brendon nodded despite him not believing it.Of course it would be like Ryan.Every relationship he had-sexual or not-ended up screwing him up in the same way Ryan had.

How come it all started and ended with that guy?

Brendon would never know.

"Do you think the fans will be angry at me?"

"What?"

"The fans."Brendon repeated even though he already knew the answer.Mad couldn't really describe the fans' feelings towards him as soon as they would find out about the divorce.

Again,as repeatitive as it sounds,Ryan popped to his mind.This was the first time that it happened.When Panic! had the first split,people blamed Brendon for both kicking out Ryan and Jon and for shutting them out later.

Which was ridiculous because Ryan _chose_ to leave and _chose_ to drag Jon with him.What was Brendon supposed to do after?Welcome them back with open arms and become their besties?

Anyway,the fans always blamed him for messying up.God forbid Brendon being the victim.Ryan and Jon leaving?Brendon kicked them out.Spencer leaves?Brendon must be unbearable.Dallon leaves?Wow,no one must be able to even stand Brendon.

Now he just waited for 'Brendon probably cheated on Sarah' to be added to the list.

"You keep checking the time."Brendon spoke noticing how Spencer was constantly glancing at his phone.He couldn't blame him though-Spencer wasn't his babysitter.He had a wife to spent time with and overall a bunch of important things he should be doing instead of being at a bar with Brendon.

"Stranger Things premiers."Spencer laughed innocently.

"You can go home Spenc,it's late enough."Spencer was about to argue but Brendon shushed him."I'm a big boy who can take care of himself.What's the worst that can happen?"

"A girl hooking up with you,getting you drunk,drive you to her place,then transforming to a tentacle monster"Spencer continued with a serious face"and then eating you."

"Aw so you do watch the music videos!"

"Yeah and I've began believing that you are indeed a member of Pete Wentz's cult."

"Excuse you but if anyone is a cult leader,it's me."Brendon replied offended and pointed at his forehead"This is where all my power comes from."

"Of course it does."Spencer laughed and gave him a hug before leaving.Brendon smiled and took another sip from his drink.He continued this silently getting drunk method for about an hour.

Drinking always eased the pain.

He continued until his head buzzed.Continued until his entire body felt numb.Everything had a limit but Brendon wanted to cross it very badly.

One and a half hours later,he had succeeded.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.The man turned around to face a boy-who made him question whether he was even old enough to be at a bar-looking at him with concern.He had curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes that slightly creeped him out.

Or perhaps it was the booze that made them look like the ones of the White Walkers.

"Are you okay?"he questioned with a thick-probably australian-accent.Brendon just laughed for some reason.He wasn't really aware of his next moves,he just let his heart do whatever it liked.

Besides,his mind had already fucked him up multiple times.How could his heart make it any worse?

"I'll take that as a no."the boy answered his own question.Suddenly Brendon felt as if he was loosing his balance but luckily the boy caught him before he passed out."God,this was an awful idea."

The rest was just a big blur for Brendon.

He heard voices talking and felt the boy's touch still on him.The last thing he saw before completely passing out was a girl with black hair-he could swear she had some white stripes though-approaching him.

She put something in his front pocket-which was by the way completely inappropriate-and turned to the boy holding him.

"We aren't being paid enough for this."the boy mumbled"Are you ready?"

And then it all went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God,who were these people?Is everyone in the music industry part of a cult?What the actual hell is going on?


	4. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer decides to pay Brendon a visit.

The entire world slept peacefully that night unaware of what tomorrow will bring. Even Spencer slept without any care in the world and Linda safe in his arms. He planned on seeing Brendon  the next day-he was a grown man after all, he couldn't get in many troubles-to check on him and perhaps spent the day together. After all these years they spent together, Spencer finally understood that his best friend had abandonment issues.

Now that Sarah was gone, these issues and fears were bound to become worse. He needed to be ready and there for Brendon before he did something stupid. Which he wouldn't because as I mentioned, he was a grown man. Then again he was Brendon Urie and this was an entire game changer.

Spencer tried to ignore these thoughts and continued his sleep. What was the worst thing that could happen? Except, of course, a tear opening in time and space ready to devour everything and everyone. Yet this wasn't really Brendon's fault, maybe his behavior had played a small part but it was both the Man on the Moon and Sarah who started this chain. Brendon and Spencer were just going to find themselves in the middle of it.

.

Spencer drove to the Urie household early in the morning. Mainly because he feared that Brendon hadn't returned and was passed out in some local bar. If that was the case, he hoped that he was at least safe thanks to a kind bartender and not throwing up just around the corner. Not that it happened that often. Maybe three times per year. You'd expect someone who drank as much as Brendon would be more used to the alcohol and even expect them to have developed an immune system to hangovers. Unfortunately, Brendon did not belong in this category and was a rather awful drinker. And now, Spencer would be left to babysit him.

He knocked the door twice before Brendon opened up. He still had his eyes closed-probably a rough night-and his hair were messy and tangled. It kind of reminded Spencer of 2008, also known as the era of bad hair, costumes and a ridiculous amount of make up. The other man did not even greet him or invite him inside rather opened the door and later collapsed on his couch.

"Morning, Forehead." Spencer greeted and made his way to the kitchen counter leaving a bad of food on top of it. Brendon just groaned in reply. If Spencer didn't consider himself an amazing as well caring friend he would have laughed his ass off. Brendon was almost thirty and he still couldn't handle drinking."I made you breakfast. Well no, Linda actually made you breakfast but I brought it."

Brendon let out a sound-that Spencer was pretty sure it didn't make sense in any language in the entire world-as he held a pillow on top of his face. Spencer raised an eyebrow in return and began unpacking the food. Brendon finally raised his head and rubbed his eyes before turning to look at Spencer. 

"Who is Linda?"

"I didn't know that you're hangover was that bad."

"I'm not,"Brendon began with his voice trailing off"My head is just heavy. Who is Linda?"

"My wife."Spencer chuckled slightly confused"You were my best man, remember?"

Brendon laughed in return and got up from the couch."Wow man, you almost got me. But we both know that Ryan would have been your best man, he's your best friend."

At that moment, Spencer finally saw  Brendon. As he truly studied every little detail that make his friend who he was. He was skinny, awful hair and a hint of innocent that Spencer knew Brendon had lost long time ago. But he wasn't the only one making realizations, Brendon too observed his friend. Spencer was skinnier than what he remembered, he had a small beard and short hair. He looked older.

"That's a good prank, Spence."

"Hopefully."

"Did you and Ryan thought of this?"

It only took Spencer that name to realize that something was wrong. Brendon spoke fondly of Ryan as if they were best buddies, as if everything were okay and as if he had no more than a day since he last spoke to him. Which wasn't the case. In fact, it was far from it and that terrified Spencer.

"Brendon."

"Yes."

Spencer got closer to the boy and start examining his face. There weren't many differences, but his skin was softer than before and his forehead was slightly smaller. Sure he could have fixed the others but how would he manage to make his forehead smaller? If there was such a trick, Spencer was certain that his friend would have used it earlier.

"Who am I?"

"Spencer Smith."

"And how do you know me?"

"We're in a band together."

Strike one.

"Where are we?"

"A house."

"I mean place."

"I don't remember. But we're on tour."

Strike two.

"What's the last album we made?"

"Last? Spence, we only have one album. A fever you can't sweat out. But we're planning on dropping Pretty. Odd. on March."

Strike three.

"What's the date?"

"Monday 24th January,"for a moment Spencer smiled and prayed that this was indeed a horrible prank by Brendon who wanted to blow off some steam",2008."

Or maybe not.

Probably not.

Spencer began pacing around the floor earning puzzled looks from Brendon. Did that mean time travel was possible? And what could have Brendon done to find himself in such a situation? Maybe time travel wasn't possible and this younger version of Brendon was Brendon himself with amnesia. Spencer couldn't really figure it out.  He just knew that it couldn't be good, this also made him wonder, if this  Brendon from 2008 was somehow here.

Then where the Hell was this year's Brendon?

And in what messed up era?


	5. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, is that Fall Out Boy I see that is added in the characters? I wonder why! Anywho, I sort of like this filler chapter because we get glimpses of Brendon's character and relationship with the others.

Spencer Smith had found himself many times questioning his life decisions. Yes, Ryan and later on Brendon were the main reason for that but even after the band's fallout Spencer's own bad life decisions did not stop. In his life he had been in many unfortunate situations-like that time he had to run naked in Vegas while Brendon and Jon rode by his side with shopping carts-but what he was living right now was beyond imagination. Moreover, if this was all Brendon's doing he had finally beat Ryan on the 'Who is Spencer's most idiotic and irresponsible friend'.

"Do we have any Cheez Whiz?"Brendon's voice, or rather young Brendon's voice, brought Spencer back to reality. This kid couldn't be for real. Instead of asking important questions like why Spencer was acting odd or why everything seemed so different, he was craving Cheez Whiz. Brendon, his Brendon, hadn't had Cheez Whiz in like 8 years.

"You don't like Cheez Whiz."

"Yes but I'm gonna use it to prank Ryan. You know how he gets every time we mention the cheese incident." And now that would explain why Brendon did no longer eat it.

Spencer figured that Brendon couldn't be more shady even if he wanted to.

"Bren, I think we need to talk."

"We're talking right  now, aren't we?"

"That's not what I mean."Spencer stated"Do you know what day is today?"

"We already talked about that."

"Brendon, it's 2017."at that moment, Brendon looked at him dumbfounded. This must have been a joke, he couldn't have possibly travel to the future. He hadn't done anything unusual the other day like finding a clock, meeting with an older and intimidating stranger or even coming across a blue police box-he had only finished writing new song and went to bed.

Maybe this was all a dream.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove that we're in 2017."

"Well, I'm married! There's a flat TV in the living room and that's my phone."Spencer began and took out his phone. The date was clear on it with big white letters and Brendon almost believed him. Almost.

"This proves nothing. Maybe it's just a very clever dream."

"Oh I wish! I wish this is indeed a dream and that I will open my eyes and everything will go back to normal."Spencer exclaimed and closed his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut while Brendon looked at him with one raised eyebrow. Perhaps then this wasn't a dream after all.

"I don't think you'll wake up. I don't think either of us will."

"I know it's just,"he sighed"I have no idea what is going on."

"Yeah, me neither. Maybe we should ask Jon, he was always into that future stuff."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Fuck, he's dead!"

"What? No! It's just--"

"That idiot, I never got to tell him how much I loved him and his flip flops! He was such a great guy, Spence. Oh you must be devastated! You two were so close-Ryan and I thought you were dating at some point. Oh my, poor Jon gone too soon!"Brendon continued ranting much to Spencer's annoyance. He was being ridiculous, Jon wasn't dead! He was 99% sure he wasn't. A sad fact, true, but after Ryan and Jon left Panic most of Spencer's life was filled with sad facts.

"Walker isn't dead."and if Brendon thought that Spencer calling Jon, their best friend Jon, by his last name he didn't show it. Spencer thought it was better that way."We don't talk anymore.N-Not like we used to."

"But this is important and Jon's our friend, right?"

"It's not like that. We fell apart, I guess. Young friendships don't last."

"Wow you sound like Ryan."Brendon laughed choosing to ignore Spencer's angsty comment. His face slightly lighted up at the mention of Ryan, Spencer was certain of what question would follow."Speaking of Ryan, how is he? He is already big and famous in my timeline, I'm sure he has accomplished much in yours. We're still in the band, right? And we write music together, living the dream."

"Brendon."

"It's sad that Jon's not with us but we went through that already with Brent!"

Then it hit him, actually it hit them both, Brendon _knew_. At least a part of him did. Yet he didn't want to accept it, he didn't want to let the cruel reality ruin the future he wanted. And Spencer? Well, Spencer didn't want to shatter his dreams either. But it was better that way, it would be better if he knew. It would be better if the anger filled him.

Because in all honesty, Brendon deserved to be mad in every reality.

"They're both gone."Brendon froze as soon as the words escaped Spencer's mouth"Pretty. Odd. was our last album together."

"No, they wouldn't quit."

"Well they did. Ryan left and dragged Jon with him."

"But Ryan loved music and I love music. We all do, we all loved the music we did together."Brendon replied in a weak tone. Spencer wanted the earth to open in half and swallow him. This was Cape Town all over again. Ryan had fucked up, dragged poor innocent Jon with him-just because he had hid the truth from him, Brendon was a little broken child and Spencer was left to pick up the pieces.

"Brendon--"

"Ryan wouldn't do that."

"You don't even know what he did."

"He wouldn't leave the band. He wouldn't leave us." If only Brendon could hear this, Spencer thought to himself.

"Many things changed, many things will change. People grow apart and as we get older we start to want different things in life."

"Panic at the disco was our dream. We can't have left that die."

"You didn't, if that makes you feel better. Panic is still around, the exclamation mark too, so that's not so bad."Spencer tried to cheer him up"Yes, you are the only member left but Panic is still alive. The fans love you! Brendon--"

Spencer stopped himself for a moment."What?"asked Brendon.

"Brendon!"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Not you! The other Brendon!"Spencer exclaimed and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed Brendon's number and waited for an answer."Pick up, pick up."

_"Spencer! Thank God you called!"_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, all mistakes are mine and if you have any question don't be shy and ask me


	6. IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't what you were most likely expecting but it's without a doubt what I wanted to do. I'm very sorry if it disappoints but in my eyes, it's one really good piece of work.

"God, not you!"

_"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that."_

"What do you want, Pete?"

_"Some really messed up shit is going on."_

"You have no idea."Spencer mumbled to himself, carefully glancing behind to see Brendon sitting awkwardly at the couch. Pete told him something but Spencer was too busy thinking about Brendon, Brendon s actually, to pay attention."Excuse me, what?"

_"Remember the Phoenix?"_

"Pete, this isn't the right time."

 _"Do you?"_ Pete insisted.

"Yeah, one of my favorites from your album."

_"No, I mean, do you remember the music video? Patrick's hand being chopped off? The suitcase?"_

"You not freaking out when someone sent you a hand?"

_"Well, I'm freaking out right now."_

Spencer stopped himself from saying anything. Out of instinct, he looked at the most abnormal thing in the room. Brendon shifted uncomfortably from his position after the many times Spencer had stared at him as if he was a problem. He was in a way, it would be foolish for Spencer to claim otherwise, but that did not mean it was his fault. Brendon did a lot of stupid things but accidentally traveling to the future was not one of them.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

_"We had a meeting with the band today about the third song of MANIA--"_

"Don't spoil anything man!"

 _"And Patrick didn't show up."_ Pete said ignoring him _"So I called him because Patrick is never late. Like never. You know who's late? Me. I was late and he was even later. Is that even a phrase? I don't really care."_

"Get to the point."

_"We tried calling him and he didn't answer, so we figured we should drop by his house. Then we opened the door to leave and found a suitcase."_

"Did you call me to tell me that Fall Out Boy is breaking up again?"if that was the case, Spencer wouldn't be able to handle it. He had been through enough for the day, he couldn't deal with music drama too. Let alone Pete who was the the very definition of drama.

_"Stick with me, Spence, a fucking suitcase and you know what I found inside?"_

"Money?"

_"No a stupid piece of paper and Patrick's hand!"_

"What? Holy shit! Did you call the police?"Spencer yelled. Apparently time travel was no longer his top priority.

_"Not his real hand, you idiot, the hand we used for that video."_

"So?"

 _"So, Patrick had kept it and now somebody sent it to us. And, oh yeah, we can't find him!"_ Spencer couldn't resist sighing in relief. For a brief moment, he actually thought that they had found Patrick's hand in a suitcase. _"The guys called the cops but they say that it's not a serious case. I'm really worried. Is Brendon there?"_

"Yes. Wait no."Spencer replied looking at Brendon with uncertainty"Look I sort of have a very crazy theory, could you come to Brendon's house? Bring Andy and Joe too."

_"I'm not sure if this is a good--"_

"It's important."Spencer cut him off?"It will all make sense later, just trust me."and with that he hung up. Brendon raised an eyebrow confused. Spencer couldn't really blame him, he was equally confused, but a thought had dawned upon him. First, young Brendon came here. Then, the normal Brendon disappeared and now Patrick is also missing out of the blue. These events couldn't be unrelated, could they?

"What happened?"

"Patrick's missing."Spencer explained"The guys are coming over too."

"The guys as in...."

"Pete, Joe and Andy."Spencer told him watching his face slightly drop. Spencer thought this situation would be difficult for this Brendon, he wasn't used to this new reality. He wasn't used to Spencer being so serious or to Ryan and Jon missing. Spencer didn't even want to imagine how he felt.

"How much time do we have until they come here?"

"Um, about one hour."

"I know it's stupid but could you,"Brendon didn't finish the sentence. Spencer didn't want him to finish. Instead he smiled sweetly and grabbed his phone before sitting next to Brendon.

"I don't think I should show you, though, might mess up the timelines."

"I just need to know if I'm happy."

 _Without him_ , Spencer thinks and tries to hide any emotion. Any sign of pity. Brendon always hated when they pitied him."You are."

"I can lie very well,"Brendon whispers"please."

Spencer nods and starts showing him every happy moment in Brendon's life. He shows him his wedding video, the many awards he won all by himself and some clips from the tour. Brendon smiles. If they are to mess up the timelines, it's worth it.

 

 

 


	7. V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make comments=make my day

Brendon hated drinking.

Brendon hated people leaving him.

So when the second happened, Brendon would drink. Unfortunately for him, people used to leave him a lot meaning that he would find himself drinking more than he would like. It wasn't really bad, depending on the alcohol, Brendon would normally feel numb for at least four hours. It didn't make him happy-which was better in a way, because Spencer used to feel happy when drinking and both boys remembered what happened after that-but it made him calm.

Someone could tell him that his mother had died and Brendon had developed such a reflex that if he first had some beers, he wouldn't react to it and maybe even make a joke. It was sick and twisted but he did no longer care about being the good guy if it would always get him hurt. Naturally, he had stopped drinking as much when he met Sarah. He stopped the little 'midnight drink', avoided drugs to a big extend and became healthier. Sure, he would still relapse, party like he was going to die tomorrow and do everything he could to feel ecstatic but that was just because he wanted to have fun.

He'd smoke to feel happier than if it was possible.

But being happy was better than being numb.

Then, Sarah left him and to say that he drank that day to feel numb would not even begin to describe his feelings. The previous night was one huge blur and Brendon's head hurt a bit too much to even try to recall it. He tried to roll over his bed and find his phone to check on the time. Last time h had such a hangover, he had slept for an entire day which led to many worried voicemails and texts.

He looked at his phone, of course the wallpaper had to be Sarah and him just to torment him, it wasn't really late-almost twelve in the morning. Brendon groaned for a second at the brightness of the screen. He was surprised to see that Spencer hadn't called him nor texted him.

 _Maybe he decided he shouldn't care,_ Brendon thought  bitterly.

He decided he shouldn't really care about it either and closed his eyes again. Maybe he could just sleep away his life. As he began to lose consciousness again, a sound pierced his ears. He hadn't put on an alarm, especially a sound as annoying as that. Spencer used to use a similar sound-or maybe it was the same, Brendon couldn't really remember-to remember to wake up when they would go on tours. Brendon hated it more than anything and when the Vices & Virtues was one week away from ending, Brendon got so mad he threw the alarm clock outside the bus while on the run.

"One day, I will throw this thing away and you with it!" a  sleepy voice yelled. Brendon opened his eyes immediately and jumped from his bed, hitting his head on the suddenly low ceiling. Only it wasn't a ceiling but more like a wooden construction. Suddenly, he became more aware of his surrounding, like the fact that this wasn't his bed. Or really a bed. It was a bunk and right across him was one more. He saw a hand from the top bunk across him flipping off something. Brendon was pretty sure he was going insane.

"We need to get up, asshole." okay, he knew that voice. That was surely Spencer, with just a little less deep voice. That small discovery made Brendon feel a bit more relaxed. Maybe nothing weird had happened last night, and after having many drinks with Spencer, they crashed in a motel.

"My head is killing me." Brendon mumbled as he held his forehead. It must have been quite some time since he had drunk that much because he sure as hell couldn't handle it.

"You barely drunk anything, though." Spencer chuckled and jumped from his bunk. Once Brendon got a closer look, he crawled at the other edge of the bed and let out a small scream. Spencer, at the sight of Brendon, did the same for the screaming part. "Dude, what the fuck? How did you get a haircut in one night?"

"I don't know, how did you get Chris Hemsworth's haircut in one night?"

"Who the fuck is that guy?" the first voice that Brendon had heard questioned as they got down. As soon as Brendon saw the guy, he realized that this was probably a dream. He had obviously drunk too much and now he was dreaming. "Oh God, dude your hair looks great! Thank God, you got rid of _that_   haircut."

"Oh, oh that's fucking cool man."Brendon laughed as he moved away from the two boys"I get it universe, I promise to never drink again--"

"What's wrong with your clothes?"Jon questioned.

"The puberty fairy finally put a spell on him."

"--but this is getting pretty weird so,"-he began pinching himself-"time to wake up."

"Did we accidentally let him have drugs?"

"No, no, that only happens when we write songs."

Brendon sat on the floor with one big sigh escaping his lips. He began groaning while Spencer and Jon looked at him with confusion. "Take me back! I'm ready!"

"Brendo--"

"I'M READY UNIVERSE! I'M DONE WITH THESE NIGHTMARES!" Brendon yelled at the top of his lungs but the only thing he managed was making his headache worse. Now there was a loud buzzing in his head too and he felt as if his eyes were about to explode.

"What is that sound?", another person came running in dropping some bags,"You assholes can't be left alone for even some minutes."

Spencer and Jon looked at each other skeptically while Brendon stopped shouting and just pressed both of his hands against his forehead blocking his vision. A hand touched his shoulder but he was too busy to check on who the stranger was. The pain was just too much to handle.

"Brendon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this fic ending don't forget to check out my other Ryden fics!
> 
>  
> 
> Like Cool Kids that I dunno has more chapters, drama, love and less magic more high school stuff.


	8. VI.

There are many things in his life that he regrets. As minutes pass, he understands how miserable his life had been at times. He regrets most of it. Empty promises, bottles of drinks, the screaming, the arguing, his life was a never ending circle of exactly that. Now he sits in the darkness and he has all the time in the world to remember all his expensive mistakes. His life is his biggest regret.

There are, though, some things he doesn't regret. There are few, it takes a while to name them. he didn't have enough fingers to count the regrets but now that he recalled the good times, five seemed like a high number. This is his life, a mistake that can never be fully regretted. He figures a lot of people have it worse than him. But not now. Now he's the unluckiest person in the world.

There is something covering his eyes, a black fabric, that is wrapped around his scull so tight-he fears that if he moves even a little bit his eyes will leave their position. His hands aren't tied up-he finds that a little bit late-but he doesn't bother untying his eyes. If something he's grateful that he can't see. He doesn't want to see.

Eventually, curiosity gets the best of him and he stands up carefully. His head hit the metal ceiling, whatever he is on is moving and he struggles to keep up straight. He extends his right hand and touches something metallic. As soon as his palm touches the metal, he feels a pain traveling through his spine. This must be what being electrocuted feels like. It hurts more than anything he could have ever imagined.

He screams.

(It's what he does best.)

.

"Dude, you looked awfully white." Spencer notices to which Jon nods. Brendon tries not to pay attention to them, his eyes still glued on Ryan whose hand is on top of his. The other boy looks worried, his gaze softens with every second that passes, Brendon really wants to punch him in the face. But how could he, when he stares at him like that?

"Bren, are you okay?"

He wants to say no.

He wants to tell him to fuck off.

He wants to tell the universe to stop playing games.

Yet nothing comes out but a weird noise that was supposed to be words. He finds the strength, and logic, to clear his throat and mumble a response."I'm fine."

He isn't. He is everything but fine.

"Your voice,"Ryan whispers with a puzzled look"are you sure you're okay? Does your throat hurt?"

It only takes Ryan's comments for the others to notice that something is off as well. Jon leans closer to Spencer but his eyes still scan Brendon from head to toe. If this is a dream, Brendon thinks, then he was never mixing vodka and tonic together again."It's fine, I'll just have some tea or something."

Ryan doesn't react. He just continues looking at him like that and Brendon is sure that the other can see his soul. Brendon stands up as quickly as he can and-completely avoiding Ryan's gaze-turns to Jon and Spencer."I feel a bit dizzy, gonna get some air."he announces very fast"Catch up with you guys later!"

He sprints outside their trailer and runs, not knowing where to go. Of course, Brendon was terrible at running so in about ten meters he fell to the ground. Knees weak and body aching from last night's alcohol, Brendon just wanted to lay down. He took a deep breathe and glanced at the ground where his hands were on. He had almost stepped on a gum which was another proof that God hated him.

Next to that stood a flower that had bloomed in a pavement's crack. It had a deep red to purple color and Brendon couldn't help staring it for a while. It was mesmerizing. "Who are you?"the voice made Brendon turn behind while mentally cursing himself"Cause you aren't Brendon, that's certain."

.

"I just want you to know that this isn't something personal."James announced as he continued dragging his prisoner"I honestly believe that this wasn't your fault but since that godly idiot is gone and someone has to pay for this mess, the blame has been passed on you.", he never receives an answer which makes him sigh. With one careful move, James presses his two hands on the torso of his prisoner.

"This won't hurt that much."

It's a lie because as soon as the procedure begins, screams echo in the woods. James stops for just some seconds and with a swing takes the black rope from his prisoner's eyes and wraps his arms."You got to trust me, I'm doing this as softly as I can."

Patrick scoffs.

James sighs and begins again. Now, a purple lights is slowly leaving Patrick's body, in the wave it takes many forms of small creatures but the route always ends the same; the purple light inside James' hand. When it's over, and Patrick's screams have stopped, they both know that the end is near. James unties Patrick's hands and pats his back.

"I'm really sorry."

"This wasn't supposed to end like this."

The wind howls. Horse steps echo from afar. James nods.

"Vale."

as the darkness is getting closer to Patrick, the regrets of his life die. He isn't scared of dying.

He's scared of the mess that has been created.


	9. VII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe there are like 2 chapters left?

"You look like him, you talk like him too, but,"Ryan stops himself from continuing. In the back of his mind, Brendon wonders what he wants to say. He knows he shouldn't but the curiosity gets the best of him. Ryan looks at him for some seconds that feel like centuries. He lets out a small short breath escape his lips."you aren't Brendon."

Brendon snorts at this comment.

"You don't know me." Ryan doesn't look entirely convinced. "You don't know him."

It's a silly mistake to just admit that he's right. It's stupid, a rookie mistake that someone who doesn't think properly would do. Yet those are the only mistakes he seems to be doing at the presence of Ryan Ross. He never thought properly around Ryan so of course this habit would stick around to this very day.

Ryan Ross.

Ryan with that cocky smile and those cruel eyes who look at him as if he's an open book. He isn't an open book and Ryan has no idea to look at him like that. He doesn't know Brendon. He doesn't know this Brendon. What he does know is a kid from Utah that wanted to have fun-to live life. He isn't that kid anymore. Now he's a grown up that wants to make a change-that makes a change daily.

"I know he's a terrible liar."

"You should know." cruel words escape his mouth and Ryan looks slightly hurt. He quickly shakes his head and seems to not mind Brendon's bitter attitude anymore. He doesn't know if it's an act or the other boy is genuine but he doesn't seem to care.

(Truth is, Ryan Ross cares about Brendon's opinion above everything else but this tall guy with the weird haircut isn't the Brendon he knows.)

"Look, all I need to know is whether you have abducted our lead singer and are now trying to take up his place. I'll admit you two look very much alike but Brendon looks less fuckboy-ish."

"Hey!"Brendon yells offended"At least I don't look like the Beatles."

"Joke's on you, because the Beatles are amazing."

"Correction; they make amazing music."Brendon argues"No one talked about their style."

Talks like that seem meaningless, but they used to be very normal with them. A talk like that is all it takes for Brendon to calm down, for some seconds he's looking at someone he cares about-a friend, a loved one-not an enemy. A talk like that is all it takes for Ryan to see Brendon as Brendon.

"Well, that _is_ something Brendon would say. Maybe you're a clone."Ryan laughs at the thought but Brendon doesn't. As soon as the older, was Ryan still older than him in a way though, boy realized that he paused."You are a clone?"

"No, no I don't think we have that technology yet."

"Then who are you?"

"Brendon Urie."

"Not the Brendon I know."

"I know you though."he continues"We were friends. Once."

"That's crazy, look, I don't know who--"

"Yesterday night, I got a divorce." Ryan wants to ask him something about it. He opens his mouth but at the last moment he regrets it. "I thought life couldn't get any worse than that but at some point I closed my eyes and when they opened again I was here. That was in 2017."

"But that's like--"

"Almost ten years in the future? I know. And to answer your question,"he makes a quick spin and sits on the cement next to a little amaranth"time machines have not yet been invented!"He presses his hands against his face when he feels a soft hand on his shoulder.

"That's a pretty shitty day."

"You have no idea."

"So figuring it out will be a pain in the ass."

"Yes."

"Well, you're lucky you have us then."

"Us?"

"You may not be 2008 Brendon. But you are Brendon, and you're family. I got your back and I'm not the only one."he patted his back"Back at the trailer there are two idiots who also love you and will want to help you."

Brendon smiles at that thought.

.

Biting your lip is a bad habit to have. Biting your lip while wearing a white shirt is even worse because the red stains is not easy to wash off.

Troye walks in circles in the waiting area. The hallway is narrow and grey, with each step he takes he feels the room getting even smaller. He's suffocating to the point he forgets how breathing felt like."Are you okay?"

He nearly trips on his feet after hearing the voice. He could swear he was alone in the room."Yeah,"he whispers quietly"it's just my friend. She's being interrogated."

"Oh."

"It isn't that bad, is it?"

"I don't know."the brunette girl answers honestly. Troye sighs and sits on a chair. The girl continues looking at him, she takes some of her hair and with a sweet hand movement pulls all her hair behind her. She takes off the denim jacket she was wearing and sits beside him."I'm sorry I couldn't be more comforting. I'm not really aware of the procedure."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm getting my first book, History of Mesos. A friend, Clove, told me that this is the only place that could give it to me." Troye nods."I'm April, by the way."

"Troye."

"You look familiar."

"I'm a singer. Sometimes."

"When you're not busy with the universe?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Why is your friend inside?"

"They're assigning a new Mesos to us."

"Oh, you aren't,"

"I'm a little below that. You see---"

"Miss Maclean."April turns to the source of the voice and nods. She turns to Troye and mumbles a goodbye before going on her way. Seconds after, another door opens and Melanie steps out, her head glued to the floor.

"How did it go?"

"We're too late. He's already at the Mezona."

"No! There's must be a way."Troye yelled"They can talk to James, yeah, he'll get it. He can talk some sense to Manny."

"Manny is gone. Off to Pleasantville, James needs to follow the usual rules. Patrick is far too gone, he won't last even four days and I doubt Manny will be back that soon."Melanie explained.

"There must be a way to speed things up."

"We can't really go to Pleasantville, though."

Troye nodded. Melanie was right, Pleasantville-despite its misleading name-wasn't very pleasant. Then suddenly Melanie jumped slightly and shook Troye's shoulders."What if, and hear me out before you dismiss my idea, we fix his mistake?"

"I mean, his only mistake was trusting us with a serious problem."

"Okay, fix our mistake! You name it."

"What you're saying is--"

"Yes." Melanie announces proudly. Troye looks at her and sighs.

"This better bloody work."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shout out to another work from the FGTTM verse, the Phoenix. And a shoutout to an amazing series called Class BBC which I recommend 10/10.
> 
> Also I'm still torn apart with this Melanie issue, I know it's been forever, so writting about her is....hard.


	10. VIII.

When Sarah met Brendon, it was love at first sight.

Or at least that was what everyone used to say and for a while, Sarah believed it herself as well. There was a period when she truly loved Brendon so much that she wanted to spent every second of the day with him. Yet, their love eventually died. She still loved him dearly, but she was no longer in love with the man he had become. A goofy man that had become more of an actor than a singer. A man with a bright smile to hide the emptiness inside him.

Sarah much preferred the old Brendon. He was more reserved than this one, yes, but when he was happy, he was truly 100% undeniably happy. He was entirely true and did not care whether he was too quiet or too loud. Unfortunately, that Brendon died shortly after their marriage. Of course, Sarah never considered their marriage the reason behind this change of behavior-the signs where there ever since the band broke up. After Spencer left, the entire thing was already gone with him.

Still, Sarah tried. She tried because she knew Brendon needed her. Needed someone that wouldn't leave. But it just became unbearable. Things only got worse and Sarah got tired of trying to fix something that she didn't break. She asked for a divorce because maybe that was what Brendon needed. A wake up call. Something that would make him want to fix himself.

And if that didn't work, Sarah thought, he would find someone new.

Naturally, Sarah would still keep in touch to make sure he's okay. Alive, and not drunk all the time. That would be her job from now on, because Brendon didn't need a wife. He needed a friend. And perhaps a slap in the face from time to time.

This was what brought here today. Worry about Brendon. However, she couldn't bring herself to knock. Maybe he would tell her to leave or maybe he wasn't even home. The second scenario was more possible and also very scary. Had he at least gone somewhere with company? Spencer? Dallon? Even Kenneth? She immediately thought of the worst and finally rang the doorbell.

Luckily, she found Spencer.

"Sarah!"he said in a very high pitched voice before immediately coughing and going very deep"I mean, Sarah, hey."

"Spencer, I'm so glad you're here. Is Brendon okay?"

"Yeah, yeah he's fine."

"Thank God."she mumbled"Can I speak to him?"

"No!"Spencer yelled"I mean, Brendon, he's,"-at that point, Sarah saw Brendon's hair popping from behind, his back turned, as he opened the fridge and grabbed a soda-"not here."

Sarah raised an eyebrow while Brendon moved to the counter and placed his drink. He saw her looking and waved awkwardly, but still smiling. A genuine smile that Sarah hadn't seen in a while. "Spence,"

"Yes?"

"He's literally right there."

Spencer turned behind him and looked at Brendon."Dude! What did I tell you like three seconds ago?"

"I was thirsty."he defended and walked towards Sarah."Brendon."

"I know." Sarah said while looking him from head to toe. Something was off."Are you drunk?"

"No."

"He's just joking around."Spencer quickly blurted out"As if he could forget his lovely wife."

"Oh! Yes, right!"Brendon said uncomfortably and kissed er kiss quickly."How are you,"-his voice got all high-"babe?"

"Ex."Spencer coughed.

"Ex-babe?"

"Spencer,"-Spencer scratched his head and turned behind-"what did you do?"

"I did nothing!"he defended"Brendon probably fucked something up."

"I did not!"

"The other Brendon."Spencer explained.

"What other Brendon?"

"The--"

"We're here!" and just like some poorly written fan-fiction, Fall Out Boy appeared. At least three of them.

"I called you like two hours ago."

"We had to make an important stop."said Joe"To MacDonald's."

"Patrick is missing."Spencer replied.

"Don't worry, we got food for him as well!"

.

 Brendon was not having a good day.

At all.

"Are there flying cars in the future?"Jon questioned.

"Nope."

"Time travel?"

"Teleportation?"

"No."

"Is there anything cool in the future?"

"Fidget spinners."

"Oh, it's gonna be awesome!"Jon exclaimed happily and high-fived Spencer. Brendon sighed and Ryan laughed.

"I wonder though,"Ryan began"is telling us all this gonna mess up the timeline or something?"

For a brief moment, all the boys looked at each other. There was silence and all of the possible scenarios formed in their minds. "Nah,"Spencer announced."are we like super famous in the future?"

Brendon smiled as bright as possible and chose his words wisely."Panic! is doing great. Working on a new album."

"Please tell us the titles are shorter."Jon whispered as Ryan punched his arm.

"They are."

"Thank God!"

"Do you still need a dictionary to understand some lyrics?"Spencer asked.

"Et tu Brute?"Ryan said"Do I still get attacked by my friends in the future?"

"You know I love you!"Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm totally shaving your beard,"-he pointed at Jon-"and your hair when you're sleeping."

It was then that Brendon felt something. Sadness. Nostalgia. He had missed this, all of this. He had missed Spencer, carefree Spencer, who hadn't a part of him forever destroyed due to alcohol. Missed Jon who still tweeted and tried to reach him but Brendon would always ignore. Missed Ryan who stopped trying to reach out. Ryan who for a while he had loved. Maybe as a friend, maybe as something more, he still couldn't be sure.

Then the sadness was replaced by anger. Anger because of Ryan's change of behavior. Their endless fights, how Jon took his side and they both left. How Spencer lost his best friend and his ground. How being in a band with Brendon wasn't enough any more. Soon, he left as well. They all did. And after that it was just a never ending circle of getting attached to people who would eventually leave.

And now? Now he was still angry. Angry at himself. Angry at himself for not trying more with Ryan. Angry for letting his ego get in the way. Angry for shutting out Jon. Angry for being more of a band-mate to Spencer than an actual friend. Angry because there wasn't any bad blood between him and the universe that caused everyone he cared about leave his life. It was him. It was always him.

"Bren, you okay?"Ryan asked, his voice filled with worry.

"No."Brendon whispered"I'm sorry."

"What for?"Jon asked.

"Everything."he breathed"I love you guys."

"Oh my God,"Spencer shout"we die in the future!"

"No, no, I'm too young to die!"screeched Jon"I need to be alive for the fidget spinners."

"I'm literally questioning all my life decisions."Ryan whispered quietly as he stared at the emptiness.

"Relax, none of you die."Brendon tried to calm them down"But I did lie about something."

"You and Ryan gathered us up one day and confessed your undying love for each other. He told us that you quit the band to move to the countryside. There you open a dog farm and make a family, you two and your seven dogs. I'm absolutely crashed, not because I lost my two best friends but because you opened a dog farm without me. I drink to forget. I become an alcoholic. Jon finds me passed out in a random bar two years later. He hadn't had any news of any of us. We talk. We decide to turn this around. We open a barber shop together. Seven months later, Ryan drops by to cut his hair. We're reunited and visit your dog farm."-Ryan and Brendon continued looking at Spencer with horror and confusion while Jon hanged from every word-"There's a golden retriever there with only three legs that falls in love with Jon. We decide to adopt it. Two days later, a car hits it. Jon is crashed. He becomes a monk. I close the barber shop and this makes me depressed. You and Ryan sent me to a mental institution for treatment. Ryan blames himself for what happened to me. He leaves you and your six dogs and moves to France where he changes his name to Gryan so it has an accent. You never hear from any of us ever again and what you're left with is six dogs that slowly die one by one because they all miss Ryan."

"I have so many questions."Ryan whispered horrified.

"That's totally what happens."Jon says with excitement.

"Close but, um, not at all what happens."Brendon explained"You two quit the band, Spencer sticks around for a while and then he leaves as well."

"So Panic is no longer a band?"

"No, I'm still there."

"Isn't that a solo act?"

"It's a band."Brendon repeats as he glares at Jon."No arguments."

"Why?"Ryan asks. His voice low and his expression hurt.

"It's complicated."

"We have time."

.

"So this Brendon,"Pete began"isn't our Brendon."

"Technically yes."

"Okay, and how does that explain Patrick's disappearance?"

"I haven't thought of that yet."Spencer replied"But it can't be a coincidence."

"What if Brendon did something to erase Patrick's existence?"Andy blurted out"Is he dead?"

"My head hurts."Saran mumbled still trying to process everything that was happening. Suddenly, a vase breaking made everyone jump. Pete raised his left leg and tried to look like a ninja but managed to only make Brendon laugh. Two people appeared from the inside of a room and walked inside with a smile on their faces.

"What the actual fuck?"

"Hi, hello, my name is Troye. This is Melanie."-Melanie waved-"We're here to help you."

"Where did you even come from?"Sarah asked.

"Portal in the bedroom, by the way,"-Melanie handed two broken pieces of glass to Sarah-"sorry for breaking your vase."

"Let me explain the basics, so Sarah sort of made a wish."

"What?"Sarah questioned as everyone looked at her"I don't think I ever wished for Brendon to disappear and for this younger Brendon to come here. Also, if these dumb wishes work, why isn't there world peace in the world?"

"Can't answer to the last part, but, you did wish for Brendon to understand that he's changed as a person."

"I didn't literally wish for it! Also, instead of an everyday wake-up call, you decided time travel was better?"

"We work in weird ways."Melanie replied"You see, when you make a wish, it goes to the Headquarters. If that wish is important, and can be done, then it is granted. Your wish wasn't supposed to come true, since time travel will mess up the timelines, but it was by mistake passed down to this world's Mesos."

"A Mesos is something like a link between the supernatural world and this one. We're a little below that, so we are the ones in charge of such jobs. That night at the bar,"-Troye looked at Spencer-"we sent Brendon to 2008 and transferred the other Brendon here."

"So our Brendon is alive?"Pete asked and both Melanie and Troye nodded."What about Patrick?"

"Patrick is our boss, a Mesos."

"What?"everyone yelled.

"He hadn't reviewed our case and the whole procedure is very long so we kinda, um, stole it."Melanie explained"And now the timelines are affected and the Sky's Guard had to punish him."

"They sent him to an unknown location, take away his powers and let him face a number of deadly beasts like a normal human."

"Why didn't you stop them?"Pete yelled at them."He paid for your mistakes."

"We know."

"There's a high chance he's still alive."Troye added"We came here to fix things. We'll open a portal and swap the two Brendons, apologize for our mistake and hopefully the Guard will release Patrick."

"Well then, we better move fast."Brendon announced"Just tell me what I need to do."

"Nothing."Melanie stated before Troye could speak. She looked paler, like she had just seen her parents getting murdered in front of her, fear was visible in her eyes. Troye followed her gaze and stopped just inches above Brendon's head. "We're too late."

And there it was; a tear floating above Brendon's head.

"What does that mean?"

"It's a wrinkle in time."Troye explained"They'll make us disappear."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?Any idea where I'm going with this?Disappointed?Well,this and the first chapter will probably be "abstract writing" but then it will be more simple.It's my first Ryden fic and since it will have some specific characteristics,I figured out I should first lay out  the supernatural backround :-)


End file.
